


Maybe It's Fairly Predictable

by bananasinthesunshine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasinthesunshine/pseuds/bananasinthesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s not quite sure what’s wrong with his girlfriend, but maybe he can help her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Fairly Predictable

Phil was in the kitchen, drinking coffee and catching up on twitter when he heard the groan from the bedroom.   
“Dan? Are you okay?” he called, setting down his mug.  
When Dan didn’t respond, Phil made a second cup of coffee, with extra milk, knowing Dan, and brought it to the bedroom.  
Nudging open the door with his elbow, Phil surveyed his girlfriend, scrunched up in her knees, head down on the blankets, a pillow clutched to her stomach.   
“Dan? Are you… What’s wrong?” Dan just groaned, eyes closed. She was dressed in short cloth shorts and Phil’s York hoody, the hood pulled over her head.   
Phil sighed and sat down on the bed next to Dan, placing the coffees on the side table. He rubbed his hand along her back, making soothing circles.   
“Hey, it’s okay, just relax.”  
After a moment, Dan rolled over on to her side, facing Phil.  
“Honey, I love you, but please don’t touch me.” Her brown eyes were barely open, the pillow still clutched to her abdomen. Phil withdrew his hand quickly.  
“Of course, sorry. Is there anything I can do, anything I can get you?”  
Dan closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. “No, thanks dear.”  
Reluctantly, Phil stood, not wanting to leave his obviously suffering girlfriend, but if she didn’t want his help, there was nothing he could do. He quickly snuck out of the bedroom, leaving the coffee mug on the bedside table, just in case she changed her mind.   
Phil really hoped that whatever Dan had wasn’t contagious, because it looked very unpleasant, and he did not want to catch it, as well.   
After a few hours puttering around the apartment, tidying and wandering twitter, Phil was sat in the lounge typing out video ideas on his sticker covered laptop. He heard shuffling outside the door, and when it opened, it revealed a Dan with a serious case of bed head, wrapped in the blue and green duvet.   
Phil smiled up at her from the couch, scooting to one side and patting the cushion.   
Dan plopped down, leaning on to Phil and tucking her feet up and under the duvet. Phil wrapped his arm around his swaddled girlfriend.   
“Hey, sweetheart. Are you feeling any better?” She shrugged.  
“Kind of. Less ache-y and more nauseas and sleepy, but I can’t get to sleep. Also, I’m feeling more cuddly.”   
Phil smiled as Dan nestled into his side. “Good thing I like cuddles, then.”   
They sat together in comfortable silence for close to an hour before Phil realized that Dan had fallen asleep. Carefully extracting himself from underneath her, Phil replaced himself with a couple pillows, and crept silently to the kitchen in search of tea.   
Phil glanced at the calendar hanging on the fridge as the water was heating up, and did a double take. Dan was sick last month around this time, too.   
While Phil didn’t even pretend to be very knowledgeable about females or anything, he knew that periods happened once a month. So, could Dan actually just be PMSing? He had thought maybe she was sick, some food poisoning or something, but the more Phil thought about it, the more Phil was sure he was right.   
According to everything he had seen on Tumblr, Phil knew enough not to just ask Dan, to make sure that she was actually PMSing (that was a terrible sin, apparently), but he still wanted to help her feel better in any way he could.  
So, of course, Phil switched the tea he was going to make for her to hot chocolate (chocolate makes PMS better, right?) with extra marshmallows, and brought it back to the lounge with him. Dan was still asleep where he had left her, curled up on the couch, so Phil gently set the mug on the table, and started up Mario Kart on mute.  
Phil didn’t notice that Dan was awake until he heard her laugh at one his very dramatic (if not particularly impressive) leaps off of Rainbow Road.   
He quickly paused the game and turned around to face her, smiling. “How was your nap?” he asked, taking in his girlfriend’s still wild bed-head.  
“Pretty good, actually. I’m feeling a lot better.” She smiled at him, taking a sip of the now room-temperature hot chocolate. “Thanks for the cocoa, by the way.”  
She scooted over to make room for Phil on the sofa, opening her duvet cocoon to wrap him in as well. Phil pulled it around his shoulder, and wrapped his other arm around Dan’s waist.   
“Anything to help you feel better,” he said as Dan leant into his side.   
“Well, time’s the only thing that’ll really help, but I still appreciate it, honey.”   
“Time, hmmm…” Phil muttered under his breath.  
Dan looked up at her boyfriend in confusion. “Yeah, time.”  
“So, this is maybe, fairly… Predictable, them?” Phil tried to keep a straight face as Dan burst out laughing.  
“Phil, are you trying to ask me if I’m PMSing?” Phil turned bright red and hid his face in Dan’s hair. She kept laughing, pulling her knees up to her chin. “You idiot, you could have just asked,” she said once the laughter died down.   
Phil re-emerged from hiding. “But isn’t that like the worst thing you can say?” Phil felt very confused as Dan just shook her head.  
“Well, sometimes, but this is you and me. I know you just want to take care of me, even though I don’t  _really_  need it, and you’re not trying to be a bitch about it. And really, Phil, I’m not going to get mad at you if you just ask next time, okay?”  
Phil nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’ll ask next time.” He was still a little flushed, and hid his face back in Dan’s hair. She just giggled, relaxing back into his side.   
“But don’t ask any other girls,” she added. “They’ll just assume you think they’re being moody and get super angry. So don’t do that, we don’t need you getting stabbed by any hormonal bitches.”   
Phil laughed a little, raising his head from Dan’s still crazy bed-head. “Right, only you. Because you love me too much to stab me.” He stuck his tongue out at her, and Dan just laughed.  
“Yup, I love my wonderful, sensitive, oblivious boyfriend too much to stab him.”


End file.
